Hercules: The New Animated Series
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: This is the series that take place after the event of the film. This series will have the Ancient World version of superheroes and supervillains in the DC Comics appear along with characters from Aladdin, Quest for Camelot and Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas within.
1. Corruption Pharaoh

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 1 Corruption Pharaoh

In the Museum...

"In Ancient Greece, their are a lot of story of hero like Hercules and the one is fight againts

evil tyrannical Pharaoh of Egypt name Busiris who was-"Said Bob

"Hold on Bobby!"Said Terpsichore

"What now?"Asked Bob

"I got sense that this gonna be the another sad story."Said Thalia

"And?"Asked Bob

"We here to fix it!"Said Calliope

"Hey what you hold in your hand?"Asked Thalia

"These are comic books."Said Bob

"Let us read it!"Said Clio and she's grab one of them and read it with the other.

"We got the way to correct it!"Said Calliope and she's pull the screen from thr right of her hand.

In Thebes the ship from Egypt had came to visit Greece that are their partner for trade.

"AH! Thebes! My favorite city of our partner Greece. Let see the stuffs!"Said Busiris and he's walk with his man

that wore the costume that very strange, even for the Egyptian.

On the Roof...

"Busiris!"Whisper A Man in insect-like costume

"Hello Blue Beetle. We meet again."Said Mutant Toad

"But I didn't glad to see you like you see me Mr. Toad. And you too Phosphorus Rex!"Said Blue Beetle

"What about... burn you!"Said Phosphorus Rex and he's shoot fire to him.

"Take this!"Said Blue Beetle and he's shoot sonic blast to them.

"Not powerful like me!"Said Mr. Toad and he's scream the Sonic Blast to him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Blue Beetle and he's fall crash land in the alley.

"That might make him don't interrupt the plan of our master for a while."Said Phosphorus Rex and he's turn off his power.

"Let's get out of here Rex."Said Mr. Toad and get down from the roof with Rex.

In the Alley...

"OH!"Said Blue Beetle and he's grab his right arm.

"Must... stop... them!"Said Blue Beetle and fall unconcious on the ground.

In the Market...

"Are you sure that Beetle stinky will don't interrupt us again?"Asked Busiris

"For a while. But that will be enough for you to steal the flying horse of Hercules!"Said Rex

"Well done Rex! Soon! I will be richest king in the world! Professor Pyg, the hunt... has begun!"Said Busiris

"Yes sir!"Said Professor Pyg and he's go to get his weapons that designed by himself.

In the Alley...

"I'm starving. Hope that the market will be near to-"Said Phil and then he's see Blue Beetle lie unconcious on the ground.

"What is that thing?"Asked Phil and hes go near and pinch him at leg.

"OUCH!"Said Blue Beetle

"AHH! Bug Monster!"Said Phil

"No I'm not a monster! You goat man!"Said Blue beetle and he's grab him and reveal his human face to Phil.

"Who are you kid? You look in the same age as my former student."Said Phil

"My name is Shabaka and I am the crown prince of Egypt Kingdom!"Said Shabaka

"And why you're here and why you wore this magical insect costume?!"Asked Phil

"First! It's not magic. It's technology! And two! I'm here to capture Busiris!"Said Shabaka and the mask is cover his face again.

"What?! But he is ruler of your kingdom. Are you rebellion or something?"Asked Phil

"Yes and no!"Said Blue Beetle

"He is a crimelord who take everything that he's want! No matter what to do or sacrifice!

Then one day, he came to the palace, kill my father and took the throne to be for himself.

But it's not enough. He wanted more. So he's travel to Greece!"Said Blue Beetle

"What did he wanted from Greece?"Asked Phil

"Everything that he's see valuable!"Said Blue Beetle

"We better tell Herc! Come here!"Said Phil and he's bring Blue Beetle to Hercules's villa.

At Hercules's villa...

"Herc!"Said Phil and he's knock the door.

"Hey Phil!"Said Hercules and he's accident open the door hit at his face.

"OUCH!"Said Phil

"Oops! I'm sorry Phil!"Said Hercules

"This clumsy guy is Hercules?!"Asked Blue Beetle

"Hey! Who's this?"Asked Hercules

"The name is Blue Beetle and I'm here to ask you for help!"Said Blue Beetle

"What can I help you?"Asked Hercules

"Help me capture Corruption Pharaoh Busiris!"Said Blue Beetle

Later in the Villa...

"What is this made from?"Asked Megara and he's touch the scarab on back of Blue Beetle.

"Hey don't touch it! You might activate the weapon!"Said Blue Beetle

"Why you want to take down Busiris. He is a king of Egypt didn't he?"Asked Hercules

"Yes and no."Said Blue Beetle

"He is a Corruption Pharaoh that make many deals with the goons and the terrorists in Egypt. And Worst!

He's kill my father and become Pharaoh and try to kill me too! I need your help to stop him."Said Blue Beetle

"Hold on! You got super-technology in your hands kid! Why you can't defeat him?!"Asked Phil

"His henchmen besiege and ambush me!"Said Blue Beetle

"I think I can take them alone."Said Hercules

"You don't even know anything about his henchmen! The priest in pig mask! Mutant toad

and the fire elemental human-like!"Said Blue Beetle

"I think that is a very big problem!"Said Megara

"Okay... we team up."Said Hercules and he's give his hand to Blue Beetle and he's grab and shake it.

Later at night in the City...

"This gonna be the best stealing forever!"Said Busiris

"NOW!"Shouted Blue Beetle and he's fly down to catch them but Mr. Toad turn on him and screame a Sonic Blast at him.

"Herc!"Said Blue Beetle and he's ride Pegasus out from the roof to catch them but Professor Pyg grab

his ballista-like long gun and shoot to Hercules and Pegasus.

"AHHHH!"Screamed Hercules when Pegasus accident drop him off its back.

"Catch it!"Said Busiris and Mr. Toad scream a Sonic Blast at Pegasus and Phosphorus Rex shoot fire to surround Pegasus.

"Pegasus!"Said Hercules and he's run to rescue Pegasus but Phosphorus Rex shoot fire to him but he's block it with his sword.

"Nice shot Rex. Now is my turn."Said Professor Pyg and he's shoot a net from his ballista-like long gun and it's cover over Pegasus.

"RRRAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Pegasus

"NO!"Shouted Blue Beetle and he's change his hands into cannons and shoot laser to them.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad

"Rex!"Said Busiris and Phosphorus Rex shoot fire to Blue Beetle.

"Get up!"Said Busiris and Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad get up and pick up helpless Pegasus with them.

"Pegasus!"Whisper Hercules and he's fall unconcious.

Later...

"... ohh!"Said Hercules

"Hercules are you okay?"Asked Blue Beetle

"Yeah... I think so... wait! Pegasus!"Said Hercules

"I'm sorry... but's he gone... with them."Said Blue Beetle

"I must get him back!"Said Hercules

"We don't even know where they are now!"Said Blue Beetle

"Kid!"Shouted Phil and he's run to Hercules.

"Phil! What are you doing here?!"Asked Hercules

"Pegasus! The ship! They will go to Egypt now!"Said Phil

"To the harbor!"Said Blue Beetle and he's carry Hercules and fly to the harbor.

At the Harbor of Thebes...

"This gonna be the best cargo ever!"Said Professor Pyg and he's knocking the box.

"RRRAAAHHHH!"Screamed Pegasus

"Oh shut up! You flying horse!"Said Mr. Toad

"Mr. Toad, we must be polite to the animals remember?"Asked Professor Pyg

"Yeah! I know that."Said Mr. Toad

"After we rich. We can use our rich to help the animals all around the world."Said Professor Pyg

"We gonna create our own national park for the endangered species of the animals!"Said Mr. Toad

"Give back my horse you IDIOTS!"Shouted Hercules and Blue Beetle drop him and he's step on Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad.

"Who dare-"Said Phosphorus Rex and Blue Beetle punch him at face and he's fall unconcious.

"This way!"Said Blue Beetle and Hercules follow him to the blige.

"BUSIRIS!"Shouted Blue Beetle when he's break in his room.

"Take this!"Said Busiris and he's use his staff hit at head of Blue Beetle.

"Next is you Hercules!"Said Busiris

"How did you know me?"Asked Hercules

"Your fame is far to my homeland."Said Busiris and he's use staff to hit Hercules but he's grab it and pull him to face him.

"Umm... what about talking... like gentlemen?"Asked Busiris but then Blue Beetle get up and grab him.

"You will paid for what have you done!"Said Blue Beetle and he's ready to shoot laser to kill him.

"NO!"Said Hercules and he's grab Blue Beetle and push him away from Busiris.

"He's take my dad from me! From the world!"Said Blue Beetle and he's ready to shoot at Busiris again.

"That doesn't mean you must did like him!"Said Hercules

"Fine!"Said Blue Beetle and then Phosphorus Rex come from behind him and jump to grab him but

he's shoot laser to him and he's float hit at the wall.

"You will be put in to jail for eternity!"Said Blue Beetle and he's take Busiris and Phosphorus Rex into jail.

"Got two. Now let's get-"Said Hercules and he's see that Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad had gone escape for long.

"Pyg and Toad got away!"Said Blue Beetle

"Now let's free Pegasus from tha cargo."Said Hercules and he's go to free Pegasus from the cargo.

Nextday at Hercules's villa...

"Look at the headline of the newspaper!"Said Megara and she's give Hercules a newspaper.

"The Corruption Pharaoh had been arrest by help of Blue Beetle and Hercules! I like that!"Said Hercules

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus...

"Did you know what happen last night?"Asked Poseidon

"Of course. I saw him too. The guy with scarab on his back!"Said Zeus

"This is very bad! Very bad!"Said Hera

"Call the Lantern Corps?"Asked Athena

"Not yet. The Reach... are not yet come."Said Zeus


	2. Rise Of League Of Assassins

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 2 Rise Of League Of Assassins

At Arabia in Bazaar of Agrabah...

"Come back here!"Said Razoul when he's follow three ninjas wit his soldiers.

The ninjas jump on the roof and run out from the city of Agrabah. They're faster than any thieves, even Aladdin.

"They're there!"Said Aladdin and he's ride a magic carpet after the ninjas.

"Whoa! Ninjas!"Said Genie and he's transform himself into Godzilla and breath fire to them.

"No way to run now!"Said Aladdin but one of them grab a smoke bomb and throw it on the ground and explode it.

And they manage to escape from them before they know what was happened.

"Who are these guys?"Asked Aladdin and Abu jump down from his shoulder and pick up a symbol that one of them accident drop.

"Demon's head?"Asked Aladdin

At Al Ghul's Palace...

"Ra's al Ghul and his daughters are waiting for you."Said Lady Shiva

"We knew that! Lady Shiva."Said Silver Monkey and he's walk in with her and the other two. He's open a big door

and go inside to the throneroom.

"Greetings Silver Monkey, hope you will have gifts for us."Said Ra's al Ghul

"I never disappoint you master."Said Silver Monkey and he's show him and his daughters a lot of golden coins and gems.

"You're best robber ever!"Said Talia

"Shiny gems!"Said Nyssa

"So... Lady Shiva... what about our mission is Greece?"Asked Ra's al Ghul

"Tolliver and his Man-Bat Commandos are working on it sir."Said Lady Shiva

At Greece in Gorgon Land...

"Operation Abduction... begins!"Said Tolliver when he see Gorgon girl name Medusa walk alone.

"Catch her!"Said Tolliver and the Man-Bats jump down from the tree and bind up her eyes,arms,mouth and legs.

"Easier than I thought!"Said Man-Bat

"Next stop... Arabia!"Said Tolliver

Later...

"Medusa?"Asked Stheno

"Medusa where are you?"Asked Euryale

"Where she is now?"Asked Stheno

"I don't know."Said Euryale

At night at the Harbor of Thebes...

"Be careful! This cargo had a very heavy price!"Said Tolliver

"We know boss. We know."Said Man-Bats

"Now... find something to eat."Said Tolliver and he see Megara walk alone in the alley.

"Perfect!"Said Tolliver and he's go after Megara.

"Hello girly!"Said Tolliver

"Hmm? AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Megara when Tolliver jump to bite her.

Later...

"... ohh!"Said Megara and she's hercules in front of her.

"MEG!"Said Hercules and he's hug her.

"I feel... confuse..."Said Megara

"Don't worry. You will be okay."Said Hercules and he's carry her on Pegasus with him and ride back to Hercules's villa.

In the meantime at Agrabah...

"Welcome to Agrabah... Gorgon Girl!"Said Man-Bats

"Now... to the Lair of League of Assassins!"Said Tolliver and his Man-Bats carry the cargo that Medusa was inside to the palace of them.

At Hercules's villa...

"Umm... kid..."Said Phil

"No time to lose! We must cure her!"Said Hercules

"I mean why Meg's skin turn to be pale?"Asked Phil

"WHAT?!"Asked Hercules and he's turn to look at Megara.

"MEG!"Shouted Hercules and he's run to look at his wife.

"What just happened to her?"Asked Hercules

"One word kid... vampire!"Said Phil

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Coming."Said Phil and he's go to open the door.

"Hey Phil. Is Herc at home?"Asked Aladdin

"Oh hi Aladdin! Come in!"Said Phil and Aladdin go inside with Abu,Genie and the Magic Carpet.

"WOW! Your house is pretty big too!"Said Aladdin

"Umm... Al... who is the blue guy that floating around?"Asked Hercules

"That's Genie. Come here Genie."Said Aladdin

"Hi! Al! What do you wanted?"Asked Genie

"Genie this is Hercules and Phil. Hercules and Phil this is Genie."Said Aladdin

"Nice to meet you Genie."Said Phil and he's shank his hand along with Herc.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Who's now?"Asked Hercules and he's go to open the door.

"I need your help to find Medusa!"Said Stheno

"Who are you Gorgons? And why your glasses that look like glasses of Medusa"Asked Hercules

"We're older sisters of Medusa!"Said Euryale

"So... what do you want?"Asked Phil

"We need you to help us find our sister!"Said Stheno

"She was kidnapped!"Said Euryale

"Oh great! I have two big problems now!"Said Hercules

"I got an idea! Me and those Gorgons will find a cure for your wife. While you go to help Al and his friends."Said Phil

"Genie you stay here and watch Hercules's wife okay?"Asked Aladdin

"Yes sir Captain Aladdin!"Said Genie and he's transform himself into a knight.

"Let's do this!"Said Hercules and he's go to get Pegasus and ride it to Arabia with Aladdin and his friends.

While Phil go with the older sisters of Medusa to find a cure for Megara from the Queen of the Vampire name Lamia.

In the Desert of Arabia...

"This place is huge!"Said Hercules

"So... find anything?"Asked Aladdin

"Not yet."Said Hercules and then Pegasus see something.

"What is it Pegasus?"Asked Hercules and he's pick up a tooth.

"A tooth?"Asked Aladdin

"Not ordinary tooth! It's a bat tooth as size of human tooth!"Said Hercules

"You think it was..."Said Aladdin

"The vampire that attack Meg!"Said Hercules

Meanwhile in Greece in the Realm of Monsters...

"So... this is the place where the vampires lives?"Asked Phil

"Along with another species that once they hate. The werewolves."Said Stheno

"You said... wolves?!"Asked Phil

"Are you scare them or what?"Asked Euryale

"WHAT?! NO! I'm not scare them just..."Said Phil

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Phil and he's run to hide behind the bush.

"Yeah! Not scare."Said Stheno and she's ring the bell and the door is open.

"What do you want?"Asked A Werewolf

"We need to meet Queen Lamia now!"Said Stheno

"Come in."Said A Werewolf and Euryale grab Phil and go inside the mansion with Stheno.

In Thebes at Hercules's villa...

"RRRAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Megara

"Whoa calm down girly!"Said Genie and he's imprison her in the cage.

"Supercage! No any monster can't escape from it!"Said Genie

"I need to eat blood!"Said Megara

"Geez! Hope that goat man find a cure now!"Said Genie

Meanwhile in the Desert of Arabia...

"There!"Said Hercules and he's point to the Al Ghul's palace

"This is a very big palace!"Said Aladdin

"HELP!"Shouted Medusa

"Medusa!"Said Hercules and fly into the palace with Aladdin.

"Not for long! The whole entire country will be at my mercy!"Said Ra's al Ghul

"No if we can stop you!"Said Hercules and he and Aladdin jump to confront them.

"Aladdin and Hercules?! How did you find my lair?!"Asked Ra's al Ghul

"Your minion tooth!"Said Hercules and he's shot it to them.

"Tolliver!"Said Ra's al Ghul

"As a change! Kill them without mercy!"Said Nyssa

"Yes sir Mistress!"Said Tolliver and he's run to fight them but Hercules punch him at face and he's float hit at the wall.

"OUCH!"Said Tolliver

"Girls!"Said Ra's al Ghul

"As you wish dad!"Said Talia and he's run to fight Hercules and Aladdin.

In Greece at Monster Mansion...

"So that is why we're here."Said Phil

"What do you think Lykon?"Asked Lamia

"Are you sure my love?"Asked Lykon

"As a leader of the werewolves pack I can't decide this!"Said Lykon

"Well... I like to help people."Said Lamia and she's go to get the antidote.

"Make sure she's drink it all."Said Lamia

"Understood."Said Phil

Meanwhile inside Al Ghul's palace...

Aladdin is fighting with Talia and Nyssa while Ra's sit on his throne and look for move of Aladdin.

"Don't worry Medusa! I coming!"Said Hercules and he's get her off from a cage.

"Hercules? Is that you?"Asked Medusa

"Yes I am. Don't worry! You will be free!"Said Hercules and he's carry Medusa on Pegasus.

"Aladdin! We have to go!"Said Hercules

"But what about the stuffs that they were stolen from people of Agrabah?!"Asked Aladdin

"We come back later!"Said Hercules

"Fine!"Said Aladdin and he's ride Magic Carpet follow Hercules and Pegasus back to Greece.

"Look like... I need to repair for this."Said Ra's al Ghul

In Greece at Hercules's villa...

"Let her drink it"Said Phil

"Hey Meg need a blood?"Asked Hercules

"Give me that!"Said Megara and she's drink all of it and turn back to be human.

"AHH! That feel better! But... I think I don't want to be vampire again."Said Megara

"That's my love."Said Hercules and he's hug her.

"Okay Wonder Boy put me down now."Said Megara


	3. I Am The Greatest Of the Great Greek Gen

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 3 I Am The Greatest Of the Great Greek Geniuses!

At Harbor of Athens...

"Be careful. This cargo is very expensive!"Said Worker 1

"I know! I know!"Said Worker 2

On the Roof...

"Perfect!"Said Man in White Hood and he's throw a somke bombs surround the cargo.

"What happened?!"Asked Worker 1 and then he's heard soubnd like someone is breaking a carco.

"The cargo!"Said Worker 1

"What's going on?!"Asked Worker 2 and he's run to look at the cargo.

"It's gone! All of gold! GONE!"Shouted Worker 1

At Unknown Location...

"The Anarky has won again!"Said Anarky and he's throw a pocket on the ground and it's explode out with the gold.

"You had a lot of good stuffs Mechanicles!"Said Anarky

"Thank you Anarky! I help you now. What about my revenge on Daedalus?!"Asked Mechanicles

"Actully I already did."Said Anarky

"What?!"Asked Mechanicles

"I take these gold for you! I'll take a little. For the rest... belong to you!"Said Anarky

"For what?"Asked Mechanicles

"For chaos... and destruction!"Said Anarky

"And soon! Greece will know who is the greatest of the great Greek geniuses!"Said Mechanicles

Nextday at Harbor of Athens...

"Why do you called me to come here again?"Asked Hercules

"A lot of gold had been stolen for last night!"Said Worker 1

"Who did this?"Asked Hercules

"We don't know. The smoke was around."Said Worker 2 and Hercules see something on the ground.

"What is this?"Asked Hercules

"That might be part of the thing that release a smoke."Said Worker 1

"Have another clue?"Asked Hercules

"Yes... we found this symbol on the left side of the cargo."Said Worker 2 and he's show it to Hercules.

"An A in a circle?"Asked Hercules

"No anymore of the clues now. Sorry."Said Worker 1

Later at night in Realm of Monsters...

"This is the most funniest part of all!"Said Anarky and he's sneaking into home of Echidna.

"Skeletons of the hearts of victims that eaten by the monsters."Said Anarky and he's go to pick some of them up

and put into a pocket that designed and created by Mechanicles.

"I smella foody!"Said Ladon and he's breath fire to Anarky.

"Ah-oh!"Said Anarky and he's run out from Echidna's home.

"No one escape me!"Said Ladon and he's tracking trail of Anarky back to Athens.

At Unknown Location...

"Here... the hearts of the victims that eaten by the monsters."Said Anarky

"Are you sure this can work with my new robot?"Asked Mechanicles

"Of course! Trust me! The bio-technology is very hit!"Said Anarky

"The what?"Asked Mechanicles

"Bio... Technology!"Said Anarky

Later...

"Alright Anarky! Prepare to meet the Destroyer of Greece! Meet... the A.M.A.Z.O!"Said Mechanicles

"This gonna be very fun game!"Said Anarky

Nextday in the City...

"BOOM!"

"What is that?!"Asked A Man

"Destroy Daedalus!"Said A.M.A.Z.O and hes grab a pillar and throw it to a fruit trolley.

"What is that thing?!"Asked Hercules and he's ride Pegasus to look at A.M.A.Z.O.

"DAEDALUS!"Shouted A.M.A.Z.O

At Mechanicles's Lair...

"Impressive!"Said Anarky

"Do you like it?"Asked Mechanicles

"A.M.A.Z.O was beyond my imagination! He is so... powerful!"Said Anarky

"See! But thanks to your idea about bio-tech thingy! If you not, he won't be right there!"Said Mechanicles

"But he will be now. LOOK!"Said Anary and he's point to Hercules in the monitor.

"Hercules?! What a surprise?! A.M.A.Z.O copy power of Hercules!"Said Mechanicles and Anarky go out without see by Mechanicles.

In the City...

"As the creator said."Said A.M.A.Z.O and he's jump up and punch Hercules at face but Herc punch back at stomach

and throw him into a house that accidentally turn out to be house of his old friend, Icarus.

"Ah-oh! I accident drop it in Icarus's house!"Said Hercules

In Icarus's house...

"Copy the power of Hercules had succesful."Said A.M.A.Z.O and he's stand up.

"Continue the mission. Destroy Daedalus for the Greatest of the great Greek geniuses, Mechanicles!"Said A.M.A.Z.O and he's walk to

the front door and break inside.

"BOOM!"

"Destroy Daedalus."Said A.M.A.Z.O

"A robot made of gold?! This must be work of my greatest competitor Mechanicles!"Said Daedalus

"Dad-alus! Why did he want from you?"Asked Icarus

"We are rival and competitor of each other! And he wanted to win!"Said Daedalus

At Mechanicles's Lair...

"Soon! Daedalus! You gonna be a former of the Greatest of the great Greek geniuses!"Said Mechanicles and he's grab a glass of wine and drink.

"Now! Destroy him and his crazy lazy stinky son!"Said Mechanicles and he's see A.M.A.Z.O grab a table and throw to them.

They both run to hide behind the the cabinet. A.M.A.Z.O pick the cabinet up and throw away.

"I don't think so!"Said Hercules

"What?! Hercules?! How did you find me?"Asked Mechanicles

"Someone left a note that have cryptogram within."Said Hercules

"I thought you are too stupid to understand it! And I didn't drop it!"Said Mechanicles

"Well now... turn off that thing! NOW!"Said Hercules and he's grab Mechanicles at collar.

"OKAY!OKAY!OKAY! A.M.A.Z.O... destroy youself!"Said Mechanicles

At Icarus's house...

"Begin the self destruct!"Said A.M.A.Z.O

"AHHH! This can't be good!"Said Icarus

"I love you son!"Said Daedalus and he's hug his son.

"NO!"Said Hercules

"Now you have to choose! Capture or let them died? Choose!"Said Mechanicles

"GRR!"

Hercules let Mechanicles go and ride on Pegasus to rescue Daedalus and Icarus.

"HERC!"Shouted Icarus

"We're right here!"Said Daedalus

"Don't worry I got this!"Said Hercules and he's grab both Daedalus and Icarus and bring them on Pegasus.

"... 3 ... 2 ... 1!"Said A.M.A.Z.O and it's explode itself.

"BOOM!"

"Oh yeah! We safe and sound! Thank you Herc pal!"Said Icarus

"No problem Icky!"Said Hercules

"Now son. How are we gonna explain to my wife who is your stepmother about the destrction at our house?"Asked Daedalus.

On the Roof...

"You fought my game so well Hercules. It so fun! But we still have

a lot of game to play! AHAHA!"Laughed Anarky and he's eat a apple.

"Now... welcome Greece... to the era... of destruction!"Said Anarky


	4. Former 'Ruler' Of Seas

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 4 Former 'Ruler' Of the Seas

Somewhere in the Aegean Sea...

"Otus? Where're you?"Asked Triton

"BOO!"Said Otus when he's come from behind of Triton.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Triton

"AHAHAHAHAAAA! You scream like a girl little bro!"Said Otus

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed A Voice and then the fog is show around them.

"Otus? Is this part of your pranky game?"Asked Triton

"Don't look at me! I didn't do this!"Said Otus

"So... who did?"Asked Triton and then someone come from below the water and grab his leg and pull him into the water.

"TRITON!"Shouted Otus and the tentacles come from below the water and drag him below.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"Laughed A Voice

At Poseidon's Palace...

"Where're the boys now? They should be here at 10 minutes ago."Said Amphitrite

"Don't worry. They're not little kids anymore. Don't have to worry so much about them."Said Poseidon and he's grab a shrimp and eat it.

"I hope that you're right."Said Amphitrite

At Unknown Location...

"... ahh!"Said Otus

"Hey bro! Are you alright? And you might don't want to look at where we are."Said Triton

"Greetings to the Sons of Poseidon!"Said A Voice

"Who are you?"Asked Otus

"Come out from the shadow so we can see you!"Said Triton

"My name is Ocean Master! The former ruler of all of the Seven Seas!"Said Ocean Master and his tentacles come out

from the shadow and grab them at faces.

"Never heard of it."Said Triton

"Not surprise because...! I ruled the Seven Seas throught the ruler of the Seven Seas! AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Ocean Master

"I don't what is your plan is but let us go now!"Said Otus

"Sorry but we can't! You're our hostages now!"Said Ocean Master

"I'm seriously hate you now!"Asked Triton

"OH! that is so hurt! Regardless! I gonna turn you two! Into fishes in the cans!

Black Manta!"Said Ocean Master and Black Manta and his agents walk out from the shadow.

"This can't be good!"Said Triton

"Agree with yoU!"Said Otus

"Unless..."Said Black Manta

"PHEW!"Said Triton and Otus

"Your father give his trident to my master!"Said Black Manta

"This is the worst now!"Said Triton

"Soon...! I will ruled the Seven Seas!"Said Ocean Master

On Mount Olympus...

"We didn't found him! They're gone!"Said Amphitrite and she's start to crying in arms of Hera.

"Ohh... don't worry. We will help you."Said Hera

"They're good kids... but cause troubles sometimes. Something must happened to them!"Said Poseidon

"But who want to hurt my lovely sons?"Asked Amphitrite

"Don't worry we will find them. I'm promise."Said Poseidon

"Hermes!"Said Zeus

"Yes sir almighty Zeus! What do you want me to do? Your highness!"Said Hermes

"Get my son. Said his uncle need him."Said Zeus

"Yes sir!"Said Hermes and he's fly to Thebes to find Hercules.

In Thebes at Hercules's villa...

"Herc!"Said Hermes

"Hermes?! What are you doing here?"Asked Hercules

"Your uncle need you! Really need you!"Said Hermes

Later at the Beach...

"Triton and Otus had been lost?!"Asked Hercules

"Please Hercules! Help us!"Said Amphitrite and she's go to cry in arms of Poseidon.

"How long that this happened?"Asked Hercules

"Yesterday."Said Poseidon

"What is the place they said they will go?"Asked Hercules

"No they not."Said Amphitrite

"That's mean he can be anywhere!"Said Hercules and then one of agents of Black Manta shoot arrow from

his ballista to the wall near the head of Hercules.

"HEY!"Said Hercules and that agent dive back into the sea and gone very fast.

"Hercules! A note!"Said Amphitrite when she's point to the note at the arrow.

"Let see what insie this."Said Hercules and he's grab it and open it to read.

"Dear Poseidon and Amphitrite, I'm hold your two lovely sons as hostages.

If you need them back, give me the Trident of Poseidon. Hate you two so much, from Ocean Master."Said Hercules

"Well I don't who this Ocean Master is! But he won't reach his hand on my trident or hurting my sons!"Said Poseidon.

"Actually I known him."Said Amphitrite

"And you don't even tell me?!"Asked Poseidon

"I don't want you! To have enemy who return again and again! He can't be defeated as easy as

the sea monsters that you have fought!"Said Amphitrite

"My point is why don't you tell who he is?"Asked Poseidon

"Ohh! About that! He is my dad's advisor."Said Amphitrite

"Did he written that where he is now?"Asked Poseidon

"He written that he waiting for you at Island of Andros."Said Hercules

"Let's go! I have sons to rescue!"Said Amphitrite

Later at Andros...

"So... what the place?"Asked Poseidon

"Place?! I don't need to know place! OCEAN MASTER! COME OUT AND GIVE MY SONS BACK

AND FACE MY HUSBAND LIKE A MAN!"Shouted Amphitrite

"Whoa! Did my mom be like this when she's furious?"Asked Hercules

"You don't want to know."Said Poseidon

"OCEAN MASTER COME OUT... NOWWWWWWW!"Shouted Amphitrite

"As you said!"Said Ocean Master and he's appear from behind of them and reveal

that he is a pliosaur-like creature with four tentacles at his back.

"Surrender!"Said Ocean Master

"Just you big as we are that doesn't mean you can win us!"Said Poseidon

"Black Manta!"Said Ocean Master and Black Manta and his agents show up.

"Take care of Son of Zeus! I had a business to deal with Poseidon and his beautiful wife!"Said Ocean Master

"As you said!"Said Black Manta and he's jump to grab Hercules and his agents are follow him to help.

"Now Poseidon just you,me and your wife! We have something to talk. Your sons... change with the trident of you!"Said Ocean Master

"Think wisely dear! We can ask Hepheastus to create another one for you. But our sons... they're... you know... our sons."Said Amphitrite

"Alright Ocean Master... you win!"Said Poseidon and he's give his trident to Ocean Master and he's give his sons back.

"DAD!"Shouted Otus and Triton and they run to hug him and their mother.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Hercules and he's punch head of another agent and throw to Black Manta

and run to stop Ocean master but he use his tentacles grab him and throw him to Otus.

"Soon... the Seven Seas will be mine again!"Said Ocean Master

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck?!"Asked Ocean Master and a sea serpent with tentacles at face show up.

"Cetus?!"Asked Ocean Master and Cetus use its tentacles slap at face of Ocean Master and get the trident back to Poseidon.

"Umm... thanks."Said Poseidon and Cetus dive back into the sea and dissapear.

"Now time to show who is the ruler of the seas!"Said Poseidon and he's control the water to grab Ocean Master and throw him away from here.

Hercules look back at the beach and see that Black Manta and his agents had gone.

"Why does it help us?"Asked Amphitrite

"Yeah! Really not understood!"Said Poseidon

In Tautarus...

"Mom Cetus is home."Said Makaria

"Give him a food. I had someone to watch over."Said Eris and she's enter a chamber that Hades was fall asleep

after he was flush down into the River Styx by Hercules.

"Hades... when you awake... you will see a surprise."Said Eris


	5. Criminals From Hispania

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 5 Criminals From Hispania

At Icarus's house...

"The great hunter of Hispania got a new victim now!"Said Flamingo and he's accident step on an engine and fall on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Flamingo

"GAH!"Said Icarus and he's wake up but see no one around.

"Oh man! My mind is playing with me!"Said Icarus and he's fall asleep again. On the ceiling,

Flamingo hiding in the shadow and jump down to catch Icarus.

"Now..."Said Flamingo and he's grab Icarus, tie him up and carry him away out from the window.

"My boss will like this!"Said Flamingo

Later at the morning...

"Icarus!"said Hercules and hes knock the door.

"Hello Hercules."Said Daedalus

"Sorry to bothering you but is me and Icarus we're meant to hang out today."Said Hercules

"I'll get him."Said Daedalus and he's walking to bedroom of his son.

"So! Are you in there?"Asked Daedalus and he's knock the door.

"Strange, he usually come out now."Said Daedalus and he's open the door in and get shock from what did he see.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Daedalus

"What's going on?"Asked Hercules and he's run inside the house.

"My son has been abducted!"Said Daedalus

"Who wnna kidnapped ypur son anyway. Except... Mechanicles!"Said Hercules

"Sorry... but he isn't the one who responsible about that."Said Man in White Hood and he's walk out from the shadow.

"Who are you?"Asked Hercules

"I am the one who helped Mechanicles to completed the creation of A.M.A.Z.O!

And I am the one who led you to get him! AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Man in White Hood

"Just who are you anyway."Said Daedalus

"My name... is... Anarky!"Said Anarky

"What do you want from us Anarky?"Asked Hercules

"Just playing a game. But this game isn't inspried by me. But by the man in mask from far away here who came to live in Greece!"Said Anarky

"Who is he?"Asked Hercules

"Why shuld I tell you? If I do, that will ruined all of fun! Bye-bye!"Said Anarky and he's jump down from the window

and run to hide somewhere near the place.

"Who and where ever you are. I'll find you."Said Hercules and he's walk back to talk with Daedalus.

"Do you understand of what did he just said?"Asked Hercules

"I have no idea."Said Daedalus

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Who's come now?"Asked Daedalus and he's go to open the door.

"Hello..."Said Daedalus and he's found a knife that stick a note on the ground.

"What is this?"Asked Daedalus and he's grab the knife and throw it away and pick up a note.

"If you want to see your son again, meet me at 10:30 at the abandoned house of the road name Light Hydra 459."Said Daedalus

"Look like we have to wait only."Said Hercules

"BOOM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Daedalus

"It's came from the city!"Said Hercules and he's jump on Pegasus and ride into the city.

Later in the City...

"BOOM!"

"AHAHAHAAAAA!"Said Man in Black Costume

"Whoever you think you are, stop your action right now!"Said Hercules

"I am Black Spider and I am here for you Hercules!"Said Black Spider

"Why did you do this?"Asked Hercules

"To get the attention from you!"Said Black Spider and he's throw a bomb to Hercules

and jump into the air and kick at face of Hercules.

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Black Spider

On the Roof...

"Hercules is hooked."Said Flamingo and he's jump down to the ground and ride his horse to tell his boss about this.

On another Roof...

"What a great show?! Pity! Hercules will figure out until it's too late!"Said Anarky and he's stand up and jump down into the alley

"Or... maybe he will! But no... I want the villain to win!"Said Anarky and he's walk away in the alley.

Meanwhile in the City...

"You pay for that Hercules!"Said Black Spider and he's jump on him, grab him at neck and throw him on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Hercules

"I am a great assassin and I never lost!"Said Black Spider

"Everything must have first time!"Said Hercules and he's pull out his sword and run to fight him.

"Using sword huh? Alright... if you want it!"Said Black Spider and he's pull out his sword and run to fight Hercules.

Meanwhile in the House near road Light Hydra 459...

"Everything is going as you plan sir."Said Flamingo

"Good."Said Man in Skull Mask

"What is your next order? Master Black mask?"Asked Flamingo

"Bring out that Icarus. Making sure he's still alive. I have a business to dealing with his father."Said Black Mask

"As you said."Said Flamingo and he's go take Icarus out from the cage.

"Soon... I'll become the greatest criminal mastermind of all of Southern Europe!"Said Black Mask

3 Hours Later the City...

"BOOM!"

"Can you stop throwing the bombs?"Asked Hercules

"Why did you care so much? It is a fight!"Said Black Spider

"But there are so much of innocent people here!"Said Hercules

"Yeah I knew that. But more death is more fun! AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Black Spider and he's throw two bombs to Hercules

but Hercules use his sword swipe them away. Then, they explodes the store.

"Oops! Sorry!"Said Hercules and Black Spider jump to grab him and punch him at face many times.

"This is so fun!"Said Black Spider and Hercules grab him and throw him into the fountain.

"Nice dodge Hercules. But I can dodge better than you!"Said Black Spider and he's point to the warehouse behind Hercules.

"Hope you're lucky to find the bomb in time before it will go BOOM! AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Black Spider

"Why did you think you will win?"Asked Hercules

"Because if you don't go find a bomb in that warehouse, your friend will be killed!"Said Black Spider

"Wait! Icarus was in there?!"Asked Hercules

"Of course he is!"Said Black Spider and he's run away very fast like a panther.

"Hope that I can save him in time!"Said Hercules

At the abandoned House near the Light Hydra 459 Road...

"Almost 10:30... I think he has no care in you."Said Black Mask

"My dad and my pal Herc will come here and rescue me from you and your jerks!"Said Icarus

"Tie up his mouth."Said Black Mask

"Yes sir!"Said Flamingo and another man give him a piece of cloth.

"Thanks."Said Flamingo and he's put a piece of cloth in mouth of Icarus.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!"

"Someone is coming."Said Black Mask and two men of Black Mask go to open the door.

"I'm Daedalus. A man that your boss want to meet is here."Said Daedalus and they let him in.

"Daedalus. I'm finally meet you in person."Said Black Mask

Meanwhile in the City at the Warehouse...

"Found it!"Said Hercules and he's throw a bomb into the air and it's explode.

"Icarus!"Said Hercules and he's run to look inside the warehouse but there is no sign of Icarus.

"That guy tricked me!"Said Hercules

"Of course he did."Said Anarky

"Anarky!"Said Hercules

"Hello again Hercules."Said Anarky

"What're you going to do now?"Asked Hercules

"No worry! I already enjoy the game. Just not yet decided what side that must be win."Sadi Anarky

"You're such of idiot!"Said Hercules

"Insane is more like for me!"Said Anarky

"Stop playing! I need the infornation of the place where Icarus is!"Said Hercules

"Hold on! You must be passion Hercules. The clue is lie on the front of you. The fight is just blind you."Said Anarky

"The clue is lie on you. The fight is just blind you."Said Hercules

"And man in the mask from Hispania!"Said Anarky

"Wait! Man in-"Asked Hercules but when he looks back, Anarky had disappeared.

At the abandoned House near the Light Hydra 459 Road...

"If you want your son back, you have to work with me."Said Black Mask

"Don't do it Dad-alus!"Said Icarus when he's spit the piece of cloth out from his mouth.

"Just give me your signature on this paper and your son will be safe and no harm."Sadi Black Mask

"BOOM!"

"Hello!"Said Hercules

"I thought that he didn't follow you here!"Said Flamingo

"I didn't see him follow me either!"Said Black Spider

"Stop arguring and get him!"Said Black Mask and Flamingo and Black Spider run to fight Hercules

but he's grab them at head and using their heads to hit each other head.

"OUCH!"Said Flamingo and Black Spider and they fall unconcious on the ground.

"HELP!"Shouted Black Mask and he's runaway with the rest of his men but Hercules pick the ground up and throw to block their way out.

"Surrender!"Said Hercules

"Okay... we surrender."Said Black Mask then Chipacles arrive with his men

and take Black Mask, Flamingo, Black Spider and Black mask's men to jail.

"So Icarus... do you wnna hang out with me today? Like when we're in high school."Said Hercules

"Good idea Herc!"Said Icarus

"Now boys I have to go now bye."Said Daedalus and he's go back to his hous, leave Hercules and Icarus go to hang out in the city.


	6. Metallo

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 6 Metallo

Far away from Planet Earth, on Planet Colu, in the Grand Palace of Colu City ...

"Lord Brainiac!"Said Anti-Monitor

"This better be important, Anti-Monitor."Said Brainiac

"I got a signal of the Reach Technology from a far, primative planet called Earth."Said Anti-Monitor

"I have no interest in the world of the savage beings. Let the Reach have it."Said Brainiac

"But my Lord! The Genesians and the Apokoliptans are also live there."Said Anti-Monitor and then Brainiac's eyes go wide.

"Did you said... the Genesians and the Apokoliptans?!"Asked Brainiac

"Uhh... yes..."Said Anti-Monitor

"Get more information about this planet to me!"Said Brainiac

"As you said, my Lord."Said Anti-Monitor and he's walk out from the Throne Room while Brainiac form an evil smile on his face.

Back to Earth, Nighttime in Arabia at Agrabah, in the Desert...

"Cool wind, beautiful night, sky filled with stars and of course, a beautiful girl of me."Said Aladdin

"Oh Aladdin! You're so sweet!"Said Jasmine

"You know me..."Said Aladdin and he's pull Jasmine to him and they are going to kiss each other. But then, two comets fall down from the space and crashed before them.

"Wh-What are those?!"Asked Jasmine

"I don't know. Let's have a look."Said Aladdin and he's walk with Jasmine to the holes. Each hole has a glowing color of light out from it.

One that Aladdin is looking at is green while another one that looking by Jasmine is violet. Both are appear to be as rings.

"The rings?!"Asked Aladdin and Jasmine and they both extend their right arms to them. Both rings quickly wear itself into their forefingers.

Their bodies start to float in the air and glowing. Aladdin in green and Jasmine in violet. Then, they find themselves wearing strange suits.

"What... just happened?!"Asked Jasmine

"What are we wearing?"Asked Aladdin

"And we... we... we are flying!"Said Jasmine

On the Other Side of the Desert. Another comet crashed on the ground. But unlike the two before that crashed before Aladdin and Jasmine, this one is bigger. This one is a robot.

"Mission: Seize a city on this planet and establish a settlement for the Manhunters."Said Metallo and he's looking around and scanning the place.

Then, he spotted Agrabah and it's activate its boot jets and fly toward to Agrabah in attempt to conquer it for the Colu Empire.

Meanwhile on Planet Colu, in Grand Palace of Colu City...

"Metallo is on its way. It had spotted a settlement on one of the deserts of Planet Earth. He will conquer it in the name of you, my Lord."Said Anti-Monitor

"Excellent. Soon the immortal beings will come out... and I... will slay them all!"Said Brainiac and he's stand up from his throne.

"Prepare an army!"Said Brainiac

"As you said, my Lord."Said Anti-Monitor

Later at the Royal Palace in Agrabah on Planet Earth...

"This is awesome!"Said Aladdin

"You both are like... superheroes now!"Said Genie

"Then we should have superhero names!"Said Jasmine

"So Genie... what are you called the names of these again?"Asked Aladdin

"Green Lantern Corps and Violet Lantern Corps."Said Genie

"What are they of those?"Asked Jasmine

"I never met them but I heard that they are somekind of space protectors or something like that."Said Genie

"Well... Green Lantern sound awesome to me. What about you Jasmine?"Asked Aladdin

"Violet Lantern sound not fit to me. How about Star Sapphire?"Asked Jasmine

"Nice name!"Said Aladdin

"Agree with ya!"Said Genie

"BOOM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Aladdin and he's run to the balcony with Jasmine and Genie.

In the City...

"BOOM!"

"Hear me, sapient beings of this planet. I am Metallo. I came to your planet to establish the settelment for the glorious Colu Empire of my Emperor.

Surrender, and no any life forms will be destroyed. Not until I got order from my glorious Emperor."Said Metallo

"I don't think so!"Said Jasmine

"Who do you think you two are to challenge me?!"Asked Metallo

"I am Green Lantern!"Said Green Lantern (Aladdin)

"And I am Star Sapphire!"Said Star Sapphire (Jasmine)

"Impossible! There are no any Green Lanterns of Star Sapphires in this sector of the galaxy!"Said Metallo

"But already got!"Said Green Lantern

"Not for long!"Said Metallo and it's fly charge to them and going to punch them but they both fly up and form the hammers from the light of rings and smash on it.

Then, Metallo jump in the air and shoot a beam out from its chest. Blast them away in the desert. When Metallo see no threat now. He's continue to cause havcoc in the city.

Far away in the Desert, Aladdin and Jasmine who are under the names as Green Lantern and Star Sapphire fly out from the sand that covered on them and fly back to Agrabah.

When they came back int the city, they found Metallo walking straight to the Royal Palace. So they quickly fly up and and landed before him at the entrance.

"You're not going to hurt anyone or even enter this palace!"Said Aladdin

"Life forms..."Said Metallo and it's shoot laser out from his eyes to them but they form shields with light of their rings.

As they all keep cover themselves, the body of Metallo start to glowing and a flash light happen and it's turn into 60 ft. tall robot.

"Mega Mode activate."Said Metallo and it's activate the beam at his eyes, attempt to shoot at the Royal Palace and destroy it.

"We have to do something!"Said Star Sapphire

"No worry! I got an idea!"Said Green Lantern and he's fly up with Star Sapphire to head of Metallo. Metallo spotted them and qiuickly open his mouth and swallow them whole.

When it's believe that both of them are died, it's turn its attention to the Royal Palace and going to destroy it again. With no warning, head of Metallo explode into pieces.

Revealed Green Lantern and Star Sapphire being fine inside the neck of the destroyed Giant Robot.

"YAY!"Shouted The Citizens

"Oh yeah! You two are super awesome!"Said Genie after he's appear out from thin air and hug them.

"Thanks Genie!"Said Star Sapphire

"And can you put us down now?"Asked Green Lantern

Later, far away in Egypt, in Heliopolis, Kingdom of Egyptian Gods...

"RA!"Said Bastet

"What is it?"Asked Ra

"In Arabia, Anuket and Khnum had spotted a Manhunter!"Said Bastet

"A Manhunter? Here?! We have to tell the other about this! QUICKLY!"Said Ra

"How do they found us?"Asked Bastet

"The Scarab... they tracking... the Scarab."Said Ra

Meanwhile, on Planet Colu, in the Grand Palace of Colu City...

"My Lord, I got a news for you. Metallo is now-"Said Anti-Monitor

"Already conquered a city on that planet. I know he can do it."Said Brainiac

"Not that sir. Metallo was being destroyed!"Said Anti-Monitor

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! Metallo is a perfectly design Manhunter! No any massive armies or any Lantern Corps had ever defeat it!"Said Brainiac

"But a Green Lantern and a Star Sapphire already did it, my Lord."Said Anti-Monitor

"GRRR! They will pay for this!"Said Brainiac 


	7. Beast Of The Nile

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 7 Beast Of The Nile

In Egypt, at the River Nile...

"Sail the Ship!"Said Fisherman #1

"Yes sir!"Said Fisherman #2 and he's begin to sail the Ship into the River Nile.

"Throw the net!"Said Fisherman #! and the other two men quickly throw the net into the water.

"Now all we have to do is wait."Said Fisherman #1 and then something pulling the net.

"What was that?!"Asked Fisherman #3

"Might be a Crocodile or a Hippo."Said Fisherman #2

"Just pull the net up!"Said Fisherman #1

"Yes sir!"Said Fisherman #2 and Fisherman #3 and they pulling the net up from the water. They find out that this iis very heavy, probably the heaviest that they had ever pulled.

"This is so huge!"Said Fisherman #2

"It might be a Hippo!"Said Fisherman #3 and then the rope of the net is break and the remain of the net that in the underwater is pull into the depth.

"Oh great! We just lost a net!"Said Fisherman #1

"Look on the bright side, we're still be okay!"Said Fisherman #2 and then their Ship start to shaking. One of the crew saw a giant green tail in the water.

"The crocodile!"Said Fisherman #3

"Where?!"Asked Fisherman #1 and then a 8 ft. tall Man-Croc jump out from the water and landed on the Ship.

"ROARRR!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed The Fishermen and they quickly jump out fro mthe Ship and swim back to the shore and runaway back into the city.

"ROARRR!"

"I RULED HERE!"Shouted Man-Croc

Later at the Royal Palace...

"Thank you for coming Herc."Said Blue Beetle

"I hope I can help. What's the deal?"Asked Hercules

"Me and my partner, Green Beetle, we receive the many terrorizations from the River Nile. Caused by a Giant Man-Croc."Said Blue Beetle

"Wait there is another one like you here?"Asked Hercules

"If you're going to ask where he is, he is busy."Said Blue Beetle

Meanwhile in the City...

"Last change, Magpie! Surrender!"Said Green Beetle as he's flying after her, who is an Egypt-theme girl in short skirt and shirt that only cover her chest.

"Flirt at me and I may stop!"Said Green Beetle

"Then you left me no choice."Said Green Beetle and he's shoot laser to her, caused an explosion and she's float to hit at the wall and fall to unconscious.

Then, the Royal Guards that investigating around had arrived and take Magpie to the prison.

"Thank you, Green Bettle."Said Royal Guard

"Just doing my job."Said Green Beetle and he's fly back to the Royal Palace.

Later at the Royal Palace...

"Got her?"Asked Blue Beetle

"Magpie is under the custody of the Royal Guards now."Said Green Beetle

"Should we heading to the River Nile now?"Asked Hercules

"Of course."Said Blue Beetle and he's fly with Green Beetle to the River Nile while Hercules riding Pegasus follow them.

Later at the River Nile...

"So... here's the Man-Croc?"Asked Hercules

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Old Man

"Trouble!"Said Blue Beetle and he's run with Hercules, Pegasus and Green Beetle to find out what just happen.

"ROARRR!"

"I AM KILLER CROC! AND THIS RIVER IS MINE! Unless of course! You all pay to me to use it!"Said Killer Croc

"I suppose that you must be the Man-Croc who terrorize the River Nile."Said Green Beetle

"This River is not your! It's for everyone! The people of Egypt don't have to pay to use its water!"Said Hercules

"This river is rightfully belongs to its original inhabitants! The Croc! The Hippo! The Ibis and many kind of fishes! You all are the invaders!"Said Killer Croc

"May I ask? From your word, it sounds like Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad."Said Blue Beetle

"Yes! They are one who tell me to do this and give me the power to seize the River Nile from threat of you humans! You humans had destroyed many lives in the river!

And when the festival of the Goddess Anuket come, you people throw gems and golden coins into the river! The innocent creatures that eaen them had to died because

of the happiness of you humans! You humans are nothing but the destructors of nature!"Said Killer Croc

"I believe that Almighty Anuket might forgot to take her tributes sometimes."Said Green Beetle

"Now... the payment! Or died!"Said Killer Croc

"How about not both?"Asked Young Woman and Killer Croc turns to look on the roof. He's see a Young Woman at Hercules's age in armor and arms with sword and rope.

"Tempest?"Asked Hercules

"Who are you?!"Asked Killer Croc

"You may call me... Wonder Woman..."Said Wonder Woman (Tempest) and she's jump down from the roof.

"And I demand you to stop your action!"Said Tempest

"Win me! And I shall!"Said Killer Croc and he's run to smash her but she's jump up and landed on his back, push him forward and turn to look at him.

Killer Croc run back to grab her but she's throw her rope to tie up his tail and legs.

"Hercules! A little help!"Said Wonder Woman and Hercules run to grab the rope and she's release it.

"What the-?"Asked Hercules

"Throw him in the air!"Said Wonder Woman and Hercules quickly swing the rope as Killer Croc get up and then Hercules throws Killer Croc into the air

and then he's fall down and both, Wonder Woman and Hercules punch him to hit at the wall. Killer Croc is now too hurt to fight and surrender.

Later at the Royal Palace...

"Thank you for saved my people with no destroyed a half of town."Said Green Beetle

"So what's bring you here, Tempest?"Asked Hercules

"I'm here to warn the Pharaoh of Egypt. My younger brother, Xerxes of Persia Empire, he's going to conquer both, Egypt and Greece!"Said Tempest

Meanwhile, far in the Persia Empire, at the Royal Palace...

"Mozenrath! The spell is out again!"Said Xerxes

"Okay, okay, okay..."Said Mozenrath and he's cast a spell on his flying eel, Xerxes, and make him to become the King Xerxes of the Persian Empire once again.

"With the real king in the dungoen, nothing will stop us from conquer two favorite lands of the Mediterrenean Coast!"Said Mozenrath and unbeknownst to him and the fake Xerxes,

they're are being watch by a Manhunter from the Colu Empire of Brainiac from Planet Colu.

In the meantime, at Planet Colu, in the Grand Palace of Colu City...

"This just got interesting!"Said Brainiac 


	8. Team Up

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 8 Team Up

Few days later, in Agrabah...

"BOOM!"

"AAAHHHH!"Screamed The Man as he's running around the bazaar to find shelter from the army of merciless Manhunters.

"Destroy all living beings!"Said Manhunters as they are shooting around the bazaar.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace...

"Surrender!"Said Anti-Monitor

"Make us do!"Said Star Sapphire and she's shoot laser from her ring to Anti-Monitor but Brainiac quickly cut it with laser from eyes.

"How did-?"Asked Star Sapphire and then Green Lantern is fall through the ceiling, crash before her eyes.

"NO!"Said Jasmine

"Surrender! Or want more people in your city to get hurt?"Asked Brainiac

"Fine! We surrender! The city is yours!"Said Jasmine

"You're smart one, living being."Said Brainiac

Meanwhile, in Egypt at the Harbor...

"Why do we have to hurry this much?"Asked Hercules

"You act like your brother is your arch-nemesis."Said Blue Beetle

"Because he is! He is so good! My dad gave him the Persian Empire! While I am ruling a petty kingdom in Greece!"Said Tempest

"Wait! Aren't you like being ruler of all Amazons?"Asked Hercules

"I like it! But I just... I just... GAH! I don't know!"Said Tempest

"I guess that you're jealous that his kingdom is bigger than yours."Said Green Beetle

"JEALOUS?! I'm not jealous! What make you think that?!"Asked Tempest

"Your action give me that."Said Green Beetle

"Just follow me to my Ship!"Said Tempest and she's walk with them to the Ship of the Pirates that she had asked to bring her to Egypt.

"Sinbad!"Said Tempest

"Queen Tempest of the Amazons! It's so delightful to meet you again!"Said Sinbad and then he's look at the other three men.

"Who are these guys?"Asked Sinbad

"These are the people who will help me against the Persian Empire."Said Tempest

"I'm Hercules and you're-"Said Hercules and Sinbad quickly shakes his hand.

"Sinbad! I'm Sinbad!"Said Sinbad

"And call me Blue Beetle, and this is my partner, Green Beetle."Said Blue Beetle

"It's an honor to meet both of you."Said Sinbad and he's walk back to his Ship.

"Now come on. We better go to Greece. You know... the invasion..."Said Sinbad

At Persian Empire, the Royal Palace...

"My king! There are group of "strange men" want to meet you."Said Servant

"I don't have time for this. Tell them to come later."Said Xerxes

"But they said that they can help with the invasion of Greece."Said Servant

"Hmm... well... let them in."Said Mozenrath and the Servant walks out. Later, he's aback with a group of robotic beings.

"Oh my... Allah."Said Mozenrath as he's staring with a group of the Manhunters.

"King Xerxes the First of the Persian Empire, I presume."Said Brainiac

"Who are you?"Asked Xerxes

"My name is Brainiac and this is my second-in-command, Anti-Monitor. We're the Manhunters. And we would like to help you in your conquest of the so-called land of Greece."Said Brainiac

"And what do you want in return?"Asked Xerxes

"I just want my army to reach to this Greece. That is all I wanted. I have an unfinish business to do at there."Said Brainiac

"But how can we trust you?"Asked Mozenrath

"To conquer Greece, you need to dominate the shore of this land first. Me and my army are volunteer to do this for you."Said Brainiac

"Well... the sight on my king is at Troy."Said Mozenrath

"As you wish for!"Said Brainiac

Later in the Evening, at Greece in city of Athens, at Temple of Athena...

"Are you kidding me?!"Asked Athena

"Please Almighty Athena!"Said Tempest

"The army of Sparta is the most affective military force in Greece! We need them!"Said Hercules

"But do you know right of how many soldiers they have? I'll tell you. It's 300!"Said Athena

"300 soldiers against the thousands of soldiers is not a good idea."Said Green Beetle

"But we have no other choice!"Said Hercules

"Most of the petty kingdoms in Greece seem to be... lazy."Said Tempest

"Well... if the fate of Greece is in danger. So I think I can the rivalry between me and Ares aside for a while."Said Athena and then she's turn back into statue.

"HERCULES!"Shouted Aladdin and he's jump down from his magic carpet and run to hug him.

"Hi Al!"Said Hercules

"We're so glad to see you! An army of the... what are they again Genie?"Asked Jasmine

"Manhunters! The merciless killing machines that patrol planet to planet! Destroy all living beings!"Said Genie

"That is not the worst part. I heard that their leader is going to team up with the King of Persia to conquer your land."Said Aladdin and they all are gasp with this.

Meanwhile, on Mount Olympus...

"Are you telling me that the Manhunters are going to help them conquer Greece?"Asked Zeus

"What should we do? If we go out there, they will come for us!"Said Hera but her husband still not respond from her concern.

"Zeus..."Said Hera

"I... I... I don't know..."Said Zeus 


	9. Arrival Of The Allies

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 9 Arrival Of The Allies

At Troy, the Royal Palace...

"BOOM!"

"The city is ours now, my lord."Said Anti-Monitor

"Good."Said Brainiac and he's walk to the balcony.

"To citizens of the petty kingdom of Troy! Your soldiers and your ruler are now defeated!

This city is now part of the Persian Empire!"Said Brainiac and the people of Troy are gasp in fear.

"Contact to King Xerxes. Tell him that we are the victors of this battle."Said Brainiac and Anti-Monitor's grab

a communicator and contact to King Xerxes and Mozenrath.

Meanwhile at the Persian Empire, the Royal Palace...

"Interesting device..."Said Mozenrath as he's looking at the Manhunter's communicator.

Then, the communicator beep and open the hologram picture of Anti-Monitor.

"Are your leader had conquered Troy yet?"Asked Mozenrath

"Lord Brainiac had Troy under his command now."Said Anti-Monitor

"Good. We will go there to see our new colony in persons."Said Mozenrath and the communicator close.

"Get the prisoner. I want him as front while we travelling."Said Mozenrath and his two Mamluks run to the prison to find real King Xerxes.

"Now Xerxes, come with me. We must prepare the invasion force to conquer Greece."Said Mozenrath

Meanwhile at Athens, the Harbor...

"What took them so long?"Asked Hercules

"Sparta is not a very close place, you know that."Said Aladdin

"Yeah I know. But this is an emergency! Whole Greece is about to get conquer by... by..."Said Hercules

"Calm down. No need to be terrified. For now..."Said Sinbad

"How can you said that in the time of crisis?"Asked Hercules

"Me and my crew get into the situations like this a lot. Actually, more dangerous than this."Said Sinbad

"Then maybe you will need us!"Said A Female Voice and they all turn to look at.

They all are shock from who are standing before them; Hades and Eris.

"HADES!"Said Hercules

"ERIS!"Said Sinbad and he, along with Hercules are ready to fight with them.

"Hold on! Hold on! We came here to make a deal! The good deal this time!"Said Hades

"How can we trust you both?"Asked Sinbad

"Yeah! You are evil God and evil Goddess!"Said Hercules

"The Persian Empire had made an alliance with someone who are hated by all Gods in the world."Said Eris

"That's all?"Asked Sinbad

"That's all."Said Eris

"This planet is our home now! What do you want us to do? Sit down at just watch the whole world being conquered?"Asked Hades and he's turn to look at Hercules.

"Are you both really want to help?"Asked Blue Beetle

"Yes!"Said Hades

"And you can mark my word. We're not going to betray your side."Said Eris and she's make a mark on her left shoulder

like one that done before when she had made a deal with Sinbad.

"So what do you think? Enemy of my enemy is my friend, you know that right?"Asked Hades and he's give his hand to shake.

"No tricky things!"Said Hercules

"Okay! I promised! No tricky things!"Said Hades and Hercule's slowly shaking his hand.

"It's good to doing business with you."Said Hades

"I'm always love your funny doing about dealing of yours, darling."Said Eris

"Why did you call like him that?"Asked Sinbad

"What?! He's my love! And we have two girls at Hercules's age back home."Said Eris

"This is... unexpected..."Said Hercules

"So... what do we have to do first?"Asked Hades

"Well... bring an army of Spartan to here please?"Asked Aladdin

"As you wish for."Said Hades and he's snap his finger and an army of 300 Spartan soldiers are appear out of thin air.

The army is being led by King Leonidas I of Sparta himself.

"How did-?"Asked Leonidas

"Everything are ready now sir."Said Hercules

Meanwhile at Troy, the Royal Palace...

"My new friend. You did so well."Said Mozenrath and he's bow with respect to Brainiac, who is now sit on throne of petty kingdom of Troy.

"As he said, you did so well."Said Xerxes

"Thank you, your majesty. We're also conquered a city known as Agrabah before. We will give it to you."Said Brainiac

"Thank you for generousity."Said Mozenrath

"But that will happen after I had finished my business in Greece!"Said Brainiac

"Well... as you ask for."Said Mozenrath and he's turn to look at woman who is in age of early twenty.

"Artemisia, prepare an armada. Big one I need. Tomorrow we will sail conquer Greece!"Said Mozenrath

"As you said, Vizier Mozenrath."Said Artemisia and she's run to prepare an armada for the conquest of Greece that will happen tomorrow.

"And which city would you like to have first?"Asked Brainiac

"Your highness..."Said Mozenrath

"What is the capital city of it?"Asked Xerxes

"Athens sir."Said Mozenrath

"Then we will start... at Athens!"Said Xerxes


	10. Retake Troy Part 1

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 10 Retake Troy Part 1

Nighttime, at Shore of Troy...

"Know the plan right?"Asked Aladdin

"Go in..."Said Tempest

"Open the gate and give the signal to Sinbad."Said Blue Beetle

"We all remembered that."Said Hercules and he's get on back of Pegasus.

"Then let's go!"Said Aladdin and he's put cloak on his head. The others are also do as well. Then, they walk to the Gate of Troy.

Meanwhile, at the Forest near the Shore...

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... thanks."Said Sinbad

"Well as our service is over. I need to go back to home now bye."Said Hades and he's disappear with blue flame.

"If you need my help... just say or shout my name..."Said Eris and she's disappear in black smoke.

"Geez! I'm glad that I'm not Hades..."Said Kale

"Me too!"Said Rat

"Look who I found..."Said A Voice

"AAAHHHH!"Screamed Kale and Rat and they quickly turn to look at the owner of the voice.

"You again?!"Asked Kale

"What are you doing here?"Asked Rat

"Who is that guy?"Asked Jasmine

"Grim Avenger is the name. I'm here to investigate the invasion plan of King of Persian Empire."Said Grim Avenger

"You guys know him?"Asked Jasmine

"We have an "issue" when I arrive at Crete."Said Sinbad

"If you called that "issue". Then, what will be the most daring thing you ever did?"Asked Grim Avenger

"Guys! Listen! We need to put our personal things aside for now. We got a power hunger that about to conquer Greece when the sunrise come!"Said Marina

"Fine!"Said Grim Avenger and Sinbad

"Okay now, everyone. We better prepare all stuffs for the conquest."Said Marina as she's walk to gather the soldiers with King Leonidas and Jasmine.

Later at the Gate of Troy...

"Halt! You can't go in!"Asked Manhunter but they didn't stop.

"Stop walking toward you fleshes!"Said Manhunter and Hercules in disguise walk to it. Then, he punch through its face.

Aladdin quickly turns into Green Lantern and slash at head of another Manhunter. After defeated the guards,

they all run inside the city. The other Manhunter called reinforcement of the others near it.

"Come here baddie bots! I got something to show you!"Said Genie and he's transform himself and Abu into the Spanish Conqusitadors

and shoot the Manhunters with their muskets. Tempest using her swords to cut heads of all Manhunters that stand in her way.

Pegasus kick all Mumlaks that trying to slash him while Hercules is slashing them to pieces. Aladdin form a sword and shield

to fight the Manhunters and the Mamluks that standing in his way. When the guards are cleared, Hercules quickly run up to the tower

and give a signal to Sinbad to invade the city, by swinging a burning wood in the air.

"He's sending the signal now!"Said Sinbad

"You heard the pirate! Charge!"Shouted King Leonidas and he's ride his horse charge to the city. Then, all of his men,

including Sinbad's crew and the others are going after him. As they are riding to the Gate of Troy,

a Mamluk on the other tower spot them and quickly sound the alarm.

In the Throne Room, Brainiac, Anti-Monitor, Mozenrath, Xerxes and Artemisia quickly turn to look outside,

to the way that the sound of the alarm came from. When the army are about to enter the gate,

the Mamluks roll the container of the chain of iron gate down, closing the gate.

The whole army are now can't enter and are force to retreat back into the forest.

And as that they are retreating, the Manhunters are appear on the front wall and shoot laser from their laser spears to them.

Meanwhile, Brainiac and his allies go to the balcony to see what is going on. When Mozenrath saw Aladdin, Abu and Genie.

"Aladdin..."Whispered Mozenrath and then he's got an idea in his head.

Mozenrath's snap his finger and then Genie is imprison in a shape-ball made of glass while the others are in the cage made of iron.

"Don't try to break them. They all made from my dark magic."Said Mozenrath

"Mozenrath!"Said Aladdin

"It's good to see you and your little friends, both old and new. But I got a nasty things to do."Said Mozenrath

"Take them to prison!"Said Xerxes and the Mamluks and the Manhunters quickly come and take them to the prison.

Later at Prison...

"I can't believe we are prisoners now!"Said Hercules

"This is all your fault! Aladdin!"Said Tempest

"Don't blame me! Those Manhunters are too tough to be reason with!"Said Aladdin

"Blaming each other won't help! We have to find a way out of here! And fast!"Said Bue Beetle

"Agree with you my Prince."Said Green Beetle

"Sorry to interrupt but... there is no way out. I'm tried."Said A Voice

"Who are you?"Asked Hercules and a Man in white Arab robe and golden armor with grayish Arab-crown appear out from the shadow.

"My brother?!"Asked Tempest

"You're King Xerxes?!"Asked Hercules

"Here it comes..."Said Genie and Abu kicks the shape-ball made of glass for being annoying.

"Long time no see... big sister."Said Xerxes as he's looking at Tempest.


	11. Retake Troy Part 2

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 11 Retake Troy Part 2

In the Prison...

"So Mozenrath keep you as prisoner and use his Xerxes as the puppet king for the whole time!"Said Aladdin

"Now we know the truth but how do we get out of here?"Asked Hercules

"Can't you just break the bar?"Asked Blue Beetle

"Nothing can break this bar. This is the same bar that he use to imprisoned me back at my palace."Said Xerxes

"How did you know about that?"Asked Tempest

"Touch it and you will know why."Said Xerxes and Tempest's touch the bar and it's shock her back.

"The metal is a very good conductor to the electricity. We can't escape."Said Green Beetle

"Not exactly."Said Blue Beetle

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Hercules

"My suit is technology. maybe, I can absorb the electricity into the Scarab on my back."Said Blue Beetle

"That is too dangerous!"Said Green Beetle

"I know. That is why you must do it with me."Said Blue Beetle

"Two heads is better that one head you know."Said Genie

"Well... have nothing to lose."Said Green Beetle and he's grab the bar along with Blue Beetle and start to absorb electricity from the bar.

In a few minutes, the bar ran out of electric and easy to be grab.

"Ooh..."Moaned Blue Beetle and Green Beetle as they fall down but Tempest quickly grab them. Hercules then grab the bar and break them into pieces.

"Okay! Everybody move!"Said Hercules and he's go out from the jail. Following by the others.

"I'll go set my captive soldiers free. Mozenrath said he wants them as living shield during the invasion."Said Xerxes

"I'll go with you."Said Tempest with carrying Blue Beetle and Green Beetle on her shoulders.

"Umm... Al... a little help..."Said Genie and Aladdin shoots a beam to the shape-ball glass that imprison him and set him free.

"Oh yeah! I'm back!"Said Genie

"So who is going to open the door?"Asked Hercules

"I'll do it."Said Aladdin

"We'll do it!"Said Genie

"Then me and Sinbad will go to confront Mozenrath."Said Hercules

Meanwhile in the Forest...

"What if they never make it?"Asked Kale

"Hey our captain is with them remember? What else could go wrong?"Asked Rat

"They can do it. Just give them time."Said Leonidas

"But the sunrise will happen in a few hours."Said Kale

"Just trust them."Said Leonidas

Later at the Gate of Troy...

"Time to rock 'n' roll!"Said Genie and he's transform himself into Optimus Prime and shooting laser everywhere.

"Destroy the-"Said The Manhunters before Optimus Genie will smash them with his foot.

"Al go!"Said Optimus Genie and Aladdin go with Abu to roll the gate up. Then, they go up to the tower and send the signal to soldiers outside.

In the Forest...

"They send the signal!"Said Kale

"Move on! NOW!"Said Leonidas and he's ride his horse forward and leading his army to enter Troy.

Meanwhile in the Prison...

*CLING!*

Xerxes's open the last jail door and set free of the last group of his captive soldiers.

"Go! Go! Grab your weapons! And come with us!"Said Tempest and she's go with her brother and the others to join the battle outside.

In the meantime, at the Shore...

"Well, well, well... look who I found..."Said Blue Beetle and Artemisia turns to look at him and Green Beetle.

"Better prepare to fight!"Said Artemisia

"No need of that."Said Blue Beetle and he's activate his hand cannons and shoot laser to all Ships that she had prepared to conqeur Greece.

"No Ships for your soldiers now."Said Blue Beetle

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"Shouted Artemisia but Green Beetle quickly punch her at jaw. She's fall to unconscious.

Meanwhile, in the Royal Palace...

"Mozenrath!"Said Hercules and Mozenrath and fake King Xerxes turn to look at Hercules and Sinbad.

"Hero of Greece and a pirate? This is the best warrior? So funny!"Said Mozenrath and he's create a magical sword out from thin air.

"You will see who will win."Said Sinbad

"I beleive... you both believe too much!"Said Mozenrath and he's shoot lightning from his sword to them buth they jump off in time.

In the meantime, in the Sky above Troy...

"Change the plan! All Manhunters! Follow me across the sea!"Said Brainiac and he's flying with Anti-Monitor across the ocean to Greece.

The remaining of army of the Manhunters quickly stop fighting and fly after him across the Aegean Sea to Greece.

In the City, both armies are confuse that why the Manhunters leave them. But Leonidas don't pay much attention and order his army to seize the city.

Back in the Royal Palace, Sinbad and Hercules is still fighting with Mozenrath. Mozenrath's shooting fire ball to them but Hercuels easily destroy it

by just swing his sword to it. They both are driving Mozenrath to the balcony. Have no where to go, he is about to teleport away but Aladdin and Jasmine

use their rings and imprisoned Mozenrath is a form ball. Mozenrath is now the prisoner of them.

Later in the Morning...

"It's good to see you again, little bro."Said Tempest

"Me too. But I have an empire to run."Said Xerxes and he's hug his older sister.

"See ya!"Said Sinbad as his crew sailing the Ship in the sea with Blue Beetle and Green Beetle on board back to Egypt.

"We better go back to Agrabah now. The League of Assassins may use this as opportunity to rob the riches of the city."Said Jasmine

"So... King Leonidas... if you don't mind. Can we go with you?"Asked Hercules

"Sure."Said Leonidas and he's walk with Hercules and Pegasus to the Ship.

Later at the Evening, in Athens...

"Finally! Back home!"Said Hercules

"BOOM!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad as they are riding their chariot with hand cannon shooting around the marketplace.

"Go! All chickens! Go to your freedom!"Said Professor Pyg

"Looks like we still have a job to do."Said Hercules and he's get on Pegasus and ride after them. 


	12. Author's Note

The crossover between Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Disclamier: I don't own Disney Hercules and Justice League Unlimited

Note: Some characters that not appear will be appear or replace the other instead.

Chapter 12 Author's Note

I am very sorry to all people who like to read this story but I am now honestly don't know how to blend the last crossover part story that use

The Quest for Camelot and to put it into Disney's Hercules. I had tried to think many times since the last year and I honestly don't know how.

I am very sorry but this story is discontinue now but I still have its sequels in my head. The next series of Disney mixed up with DC Comics will

be set in the Medieval Age of China. Story of Disney's Mulan mixed up with Batman Beyond. Hope you don't hate or angry at me.

Goodbye and have a nice day! 


End file.
